


Something is going on behind the walls

by ferler



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferler/pseuds/ferler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji, Jinta and Yoruichi are eavesdropping. Just what is going on in Urahara's laboratory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is going on behind the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my mother tongue.

Yoruichi had just arrived at the Shoten, when she saw Jinta and Renji eavesdropping at the door of Urahara’s laboratory.

“What are you doing?” she asked indignantly.

“Shh. “ Jinta said. “If you are noisy we won’t hear what is going on in the lab.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Yoruichi asked quietly as she sneaked to the door like a cat. She was curios.

“We don’t know.” Renji chuckled. “But there is a very strange discussion behind the door.”

Yoruichi leant forward to hear better the sounds from the lab.

“Please, Kurosaki-san.” Urahara whined.

“No.”

“Pleeassse!”

“I said no.”

“Why not?”

“Just no, Hat and Clog.”

“You are mean!”

“I’m not mean. You’re not the one that has to lie on the cold floor through the whole thing while you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I can bring a blanket.”

“I’ve told you already, my answer is no!”

“Do you want to do it standing then? I am not picky.’

“Damn, Urahara-san. Don’t dare say such things.”

“Why not? It would be more comfortable for you that way.  You should just simply let me have my way.  I have to do the major effort anyway.“

“Shit!”

“My, my, Kurosaki-kun. Are you blushing? You are so cute.”

 “Don’t call me cute. Girls are cute.”

“Then don’t behave like a missish virgin. So, are you lying down or not?”

“Okay, but don’t come close!”

“But then what would be the fun?”

“Shit! Your hands are cold.... Wha-What are you doing? Don’t pull down my T-shirt!”

“Don’t yell! Somebody will hear you.”

“I don’t care!”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough!” Yoruichi roared, as she kicked the door furiously. “Kisuke! What do you think you are doing?”

Two stunned faces looked back at her as she stood there. There were electrodes all over Ichigo’s head and chest.

“Oh, Yoruichi-san.” Urahara began. “ I’m so glad you are here. Could you help me convince Kurosaki-kun? He is so stubborn. He doesn’t want to participate in my newest Hollowfication experiment. ”

“Hey, Hat’n Clog!”

 


End file.
